


A Bottle and Some Cards

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking Games, Kinda, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, but for like only one chapter and at the very end, like just boys being bad at talking, there will be some raunch in here, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: Ethanol is the intoxicating part of alcohol and its molecules are so small that they can actually pass into the gaps between brain cells. There it can interfere with the neurotransmitters that enable all the brain’s activities. If you drink fast, alcohol will start to flood the brain.Alcohol affects parts of the brain responsible for self-control.And that is why Donatello did all this dumb shit to himself.





	1. Salt and Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun I made for the hell of it.  
> There may be other pairings in this but Idk yet.

“Pussy.” Mikey huffed at Casey as the human chugged down his cup of beer. Casey stuck out his middle finger as he drank.

“I’d say sensible,” Donnie chimed in, “the dare said to ‘drink a concoction of whatever the opponent makes using whatever they can find in the kitchen.’”

“Yeah so?” The other’s looked at him dumbfounded. Flashes of Mikey’s bizarre “food” concoctions from when he was a young chief, and them too worried to crush his dreams, flash in their minds. 

 

Taking turns they began to reminisce of his old creations. The ‘Squid Oatmeal Pizza.’ that Raph still swears he saw an eye on. But, as Donnie pointed out at the time, “It could be a raisin. You know, from the the...oatmeal...part?” at least that's what the boys keep telling themselves. They ate the entire pizza that night.

And who could forget the ‘Apple Pizza Pie Suprise’ with ‘All the wonders of both pies together with a twist!’ Poor April, who had not yet tried his creations and was too late to hear the turtle’s warnings, found the twist quickly after chewing on the bite only once. The brother’s had watched helplessly as their best friend’s soul left her body to the depths of hell. The pizza part of this creation was a classic Mikey order that she has seen only once; double anchovies, roasted garlic, chocolate, cappuccino pizza. The only thing that had stopped her from spitting it out before Mikey had walked away was the shock of the taste, it had paralyzed her. All she could do was open her mouth to let the food fall onto her plate and push it directly into the trash next to her. None of the brothers could blame her. She remembers her bite having a certain pop to it that she tried many years to forget.

‘Asian cowboy fusion calzone dude!’ Is what had gotten Karai. By this point, Mikey was a better cook, he would make odd foods for himself all the time still but no one had told Karai. She took a small bite that Mikey offered her but immediately spit it out, much to the turtle’s amusement as he was laughing. She found out later that to Mikey “cowboy” meant beans and s’mores and “Asian” meant teriyaki sauce, ginger, and shrimp. Karai learned an important lesson that day, never trust Mikey’s original cooking.

  
  


“And that was all him being nice and trying to cook.” Casey added pouring himself another cup of beer, “This would be him making something bad for my dare.” Everyone shuttered thinking about the horrors that could have been. Except for one bubbly laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right dude.” Mikey took a drink from his cup, “I get creative when I’m drunk so I probably would have killed you.” They all chuckled at this, everyone would have rather drunk.

 

They loved their weekends together because they got to do this, have fun and laugh. April was in college and spent a lot of time studying, even if she came to the lair at least four times a week. Casey wasn’t in college but he had a job at his local ice arena, he helped teach young kids hockey and did general cleaning and maintenance, that kept him pretty busy. Karai was always busy, over the time she took over the Foot Clan had reclaimed their good name but she was still having to deal with certain people still loyal to Shredder or mob bosses who saw her as an easy hit. Even if they were busy they still would try to gather together every weekend to relax and half fun together. This Friday night, with alcohol already clouding their minds, they were playing Truth, Dare or Drink.

 

Leaning forward Casey took hold of the bottle and spun it, still leaning forward he plucked up a dare card not looking at the words yet. “Wow, Casey Jones picked dare.” Donnie chaffed, “Did not see that one coming.” Casey smiled cheerfully at the turtle with wide eyes, gap teeth, and a middle finger on both hands. There was a chuckle at their banter, Donnie had become comfortable with it and often looked forward to his time with Casey. They had truly become good friends. 

As the sound rolling of glass slowly dulled so did everyone’s voice until both were silent. The neck of the bottle pointing, if a bit vaguely, at Donnie. Mikey oohed with excitement like Casey Mikey enjoyed movement rather than talking so he always preferred dares. Hopefully, this dare won’t be a drink instead.

 

Dramatically, Casey lifted his arm to point at the turtle, “Donatello! The cards dare you to,” He lifted the card up to read aloud, “do a body shot off your opponent.” There was a chorus of laughs and oos from everyone as Donnie shook his head.

“No, no. I’m not doing that. I’ll drink.” Everyone turned to boo him. “BOOO!” he answered.

“Donnie you haven’t done one dare!”

“Mikey, I’ve only gotten one other dare.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T DO IT!” Mikey was having a hard time trying to understand what Donnie didn’t get about this very simple topic. Just before Donnie could say anything Raph leaned forward from his spot on the couch interjecting their argument. 

“Hey come on, it's fine. This is Donnie’s choice.” He paused for a second taking a drink from his cup as everyone looked surprised. He smirked as he pulled the cup away, “And he’s choosing to be a fucking killjoy.” There were a few laughs as Donnie just rolled his eyes, he reached for his cup leaning forward from his spot on the floor. 

 

A hand reached out and stopped his wrist, he followed the hand up to April who had walked over to him from her seat next to Karai. She was crouched down sitting on her heels, he ninja training with the other girls must be going great, he had not even heard her move. “Look, Donnie,” He’s heard that tone of voice before, “if you don’t want to do this that’s fine but you had two easy dares. Just have fun no one will make fun of you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Did you see us make fun of anyone else?” Thinking back Donnie could remember everyone laughing at crazy antics but then just more celebrating all together. When Leo had to let Raph draw on his face with a sharpie everyone was laughing, even Leo now sporting a lovely penis across his forehead among other drawings. 

 

Donnie sighed, might as well give the people what they want, “Alright fine I’ll do it.” he said throwing his hands up. Before he could even stand up Casey and Mikey had already hoped up and started moving to the kitchen laughing and cheering. As everyone else stood and made their way to the kitchen Casey was sitting on the table, legs dangling over the sides, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it to the side. Bent over the open fridge Mikey was looking for the tequila Casey had brought over with the beer. The salt and lime already in his hands as Mikey grabbed the chilled bottle and placed the items on the table. Soon the rest of the group joined them at the table just as Casey began to pull his shirt over his head. 

 

Donatello couldn’t help but see how the human had really grown into his frame, as a scientist observes an animal grow and mature. His muscles were more defined from when he was a gangly kid, his abdomen had the defined lines of muscle. His hips made a V just before his pants, this was accented further due to a small patch of hair leading from his belly button to bellow his pants. Donnie realized this felt different than observing and animal grow and mature,  _ ‘Must be the alcohol.’ _ he thought to himself, because what else could it be? A shout from Mikey quickly shook him from his trance. “Dude, what the hell!”

“What?!”

“What the fuck is on your nipples?!”

 

The turtle’s had seen Casey shirtless before but something had changed. Now there was a visible bar of metal going through each nub where there hadn’t been last time. “Oh yeah,” Casey chuckled looking at his chest, “I got my nipples pierced. Guess I forgot to tell you guys.”

“Well, that part is obvious!” Shouted Raph, “When did you do this?”

“A little after the tongue at a shop.” Raph had known about the tongue. They had gotten their tongue piercing done together by Slash. Sure it may have been a ‘teenage at home piercing’ but it was straight and healed up just fine, that was almost a solid year and a half ago. Donnie rolled his eyes as he got to work cutting the lime, being very careful as he could feel his body sway.

“It’s just body modification, lots of humans do it.” Even though his words were indifferent his eye’s lingered on Casey’s chest, a slight amount of dark hair contrasted with the sparkling silver rings. There was something fascinating about it that just drew in Donnie’s attention, they suited Casey. 

 

“Dude it’s so weird looking!” Mikey reached forward and poked at the human’s nipple. Normally Casey was cool with being randomly touched by Mikey, especially in a party situation like this. However, as soon as he pressed down on Casey the turtle had his hand pushed away as Casey scooted away on the table with a nervous hum, laugh. He had reached up to covering his nipple with his hand and other arm held up to keep Mikey at a distance. 

“Whoa! Ok!” There was still a chuckle with his words, “Hey Mikey lets not touch my nipples ok.” There was a questioning look in his eyes as well as everyone else, Casey shrugged, “They made my nipple more sensitive than I'm used too.” There was a slight pinkness in his cheeks as everyone briefly discussed this new topic. Donatello could feel his face heat up as well,  _ ‘Must be from the alcohol.’ _ he thought.

 

Raph snatched the lime slice Donnie had cut and ran the fruit next to Casey’s belly button and poured salt over it, the crystals clung to the lime juice on his skin. After much debate, the group decided to pour the shot into the dip made by Casey’s pronounced collar bone when he leaned his head back. It wasn’t enough to fit an entire shot and he wasn’t allowed to move or he would pour the tequila but it made the body shot feel more authentic, whatever that means. Casey complained slightly about the cold fruit and liquor but no one really cared enough to change anything, besides it was already too late to change anything. So Casey just sat there, neck stretched back, leaning on one arm with a lime slice in his mouth waiting on a certain purple-clad turtle.

Donnie stepped between the human's legs a bit reluctantly, they looked at each other, well as best they could without Casey moving his head.  Donnie with his arms crossed, he waited for Casey to back out because surely he would by this point. But he just sat there, lime sticking out of his gap teeth surrounded by a shit-eating grin, Donnie couldn’t let that grin win. After a few more still, silent seconds Donnie took a breath and bent down.

 

Donatello’s rough tongue ran over the area of salt on the human’s stomach, he could feel Casey tense slightly under his tongue, he could feel the soft, warm skin as it contracted against muscle. Donnie ran over the slight dip were his abs were more defined, he couldn’t taste the human over the tart lime and salt but some animalistic part of him wanted to. Some inner part of his brain wanted to bite the human. Vaguely in the distance, he could hear hoots of encouragement but they were drowned out by the sound of hot blood rushing to his head. Still, they pulled him back to the task at hand, already forgetting his primal thought.

As Donnie stood he rested his hands on either side of Casey on the table, he leaned forward and touched his lips to the human’s collar bone and the tequila. Donnie could have sworn he heard Casey’s breath hitch over the chorus of cheers when his tongue lightly ran over the soft alcohol wet skin. With a loud, almost comically, disruptive slurp Donnie had swallowed the alcohol, it burned his throat but the salt helped. 

Moving on, he leaned forward to take the lime from the other’s mouth, he bit down and pulled only to be met with resistance. Casey held onto the lime with a smirk forcing Donnie to play a game of tug o’ war for the lime, very annoying.

 

The turtle looked up to glare at Casey only to find black eyes already looking at him and it felt like time had frozen. Donnie wondered if he had ever looked at Casey’s eyes. Donnie thought that he had eyes like the deepest water, black and bottomless pools of onyx trying to pull the turtle in. For a moment he thought he could explore those eyes for hours trying to find their end and never get tired.

 

Snapped out of his daze by Casey letting go of the lime causing Donnie to stumble back from his own tugging. This earned a chuckle from the group followed by pats on his shell and congratulations. Smiling and laughing with everyone he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster and harder in his chest. He glanced over at Casey and saw him putting his shirt back on and laughing with Raph about how he jumped off the table and almost fall.

  
  


Everyone was using this time to talk about what had been happening in the game and to grab more snacks and drinks. Also to pet Ice Cream Kitty, like a lot. A few people cried. Petting Ice Cream Kitty is serious busness. Donnie was pouring bags of snacks into different bowls when his eye’s drifted to Casey once or twice, looking for  _ something _ . He was standing in front of the open freezer having just put whipped cream on the sugary cat, he then tipped his head back to fill his mouth with whipped cream. Donnie watched as his long neck stretched back, Donnie remembered how soft his skin felt against the harsh salt taste. A more animalistic part of his brain said something but it was muffled in the back of his mind.

 

“Don, you ok?” April’s voice pulled him out of his daze and he realized he has spilled quite a few pretzels.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just lost focus.” He smiled and worked to clean up the spilled pretzels. Why was he so fascinated by Casey? 

_ ‘Must be from the alcohol.’ _ he thought.


	2. Donnie Can't Hold His Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Vomit TW for the end of this chapter. Nothing to graphic

“Truth.” Donnie spun the bottle trying to keep his head from rolling like the bottle. When did he start feeling dizzy? Despite a few comments regarding his ‘Lameness Level’ for not going dare, he stayed true to his choice, refusing to do any more dumb shit, or drink any more shots from not doing dumb shit. There had been enough excitement for his taste, he was sure other’s would also welcome a relaxing truth. 

As the bottle slowed and eventually stopped it was pointing to Karai, currently dressed in ripped loose-fitting jeans and a black crop top, a leather jacket draped on an unused chair. She smirked and gestured ‘lay it on me’ to Donnie. “Alright,” He reached forward and grabbed a card, “What is your biggest turn-on?”

She nodded, leaned back and chugged down her drink, much to everyone’s surprise. “I didn’t mind answering I was just getting thirsty.” Something about her words had a slight harshness to them, almost like she was being competitive or snarky, showing that she could afford to drink even without the rules of the game. “To answer the question, I like using fighting as flirting. If you are a good fighter that’s a turn on.”

“I LOVE A WOMAN WHO CAN KICK MY ASS!” Casey cheered from his bean bag chair lifting his cup in the air. He was followed shortly by the others with exclaims of the agreement as more cups were lifted in the air and to their lips turning the cheer to a toast. Donnie gulped down a few mouthfuls with the others finding the beer easier to drink, something about space cowboys was said through the cheers. Eventually, everyone began to put in their two cents on their turn-ons, as he drifted in and out of the conversation.

  


There was a slight lull in the conversation as laughs faded and Karai stepped off the couch to the center of the circle, spinning the bottle and grab a dare card. “It’s good I like smarts.” Casey slurred, something about his voice sounded just a slight bit too cocky, and for some reason, it was making Donnie feel warmer. “After all, I’m such a dumbass almost everyone is smarter than me.” This earned a laugh from the group including himself. Mikey even moved from his spot next to Donnie to high five the human and share words of agreement.

 

Donnie also chuckled along, but as his mind drifted he thought about how the human wasn’t stupid. He’s seen Casey build a machine for his science fair (he needed the extra credit or he wouldn’t graduate). Together they have stripped a car to its skeleton and build it back up with all new parts and weapons. Sure Casey wasn’t book smart and he could be a dumbass but he definitely wasn’t stupid. 

 

“Casey, Casey.” Donnie reached over putting his hand on the other’s shoulder, a little too roughly, “You aren’t ‘tupid,” the gap in his teeth caused a slight lisp, “you build ‘hit all the time.” His hand holding his cup waved dramatically almost spilling the drink.

“Yo dude careful.” Casey chuckled as he reached out to the solo cup.

“Hey!” Donnie pulled the cup away, some of the drink splashing at the lip, “I’m fine. I won’t ‘pill it.”

“You just spilled some dude.” Casey chuckled

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” Before anyone could stop him Donnie had downed the rest of his cup, “See no more problems.”

“Has anyone been tracking Donnie’s drink count?” Leo’s voice sounded slightly concerned as everyone looked around the group hoping someone knew the answer. They didn’t.

 

“I’ll get him some water.” April stood up from her seat walking to the kitchen, her movements a bit shaky.

“No no no I’m fine.” Donnie slurred, trying desperately to keep the mood from dropping. “I’m not that bad.”

“Either way you should probably slow down,” Leo said as April handed him his cup of water, “No more shots for you.” Donnie grumbled as he took a few gulps of water. He couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about he was fine. 

Fuck this water was good. Was water always this good? He finished off his water before setting the empty cup next to his beer.

  


As the night went on there were more dares and truths. In the chaos of the confession that Leo has bondage magazines under his futon Donnie managed to sneak more beer into his cup. He refilled while Casey and April argued over if traded shirts were worth a drink or not. In the end, they decided to do the dare and Donnie managed to sneak more beer. Casey took off his shirt first and handed it to April leaving Casey shirtless for a brief few minutes while April changed in the bathroom. As everyone continued to assault the human with questions about his nipple jewelry Donnie just took in the sight. 

 

His lean frame and almost seemed more eye-catching than before, of course, the silver gleam on around the nuns of his nipples was a beautiful eye-catcher. His olive skin just looked so soft over his hardened muscles, every movement caused him to flex ever so slightly. Donnie’s mind was far too clouded from the alcohol to rationalize his ogling, all he knew was it was happening and he wanted to reach out and touch his smooth skin. The alcohol fuzzing his brain kept him from questioning the path of his mind. Also because of the haze, he couldn’t quite remember what it felt like from their earlier body shot dare, maybe if he was quick.

 

The next thing he knew a shirt was thrown at Casey. “Think you can fit it, Jones?” April asked her voice words slightly slurred, a black tattered and paint-stained shirt hanging off of one shoulder. In the back of his heart and mind, the turtle felt a tug from his old crush on the redhead. She was his world for so long and even though he had long given up hope on winning her affection he still couldn’t stop the feeling he had. Regardless of how hard he tried to press them down. Seeing her in Casey’s shirt should have stirred up old emotions of jealousy and anger, but for some reason, it didn’t. All he could do was admire how well she could pull off such a loose-fitting tattered shirt, really she could have pulled off anything.

“Don’t underestimate me Red.” He said as he pulled the small shirt over his head, only for it to get trapped at his shoulders. There was a bit of wiggling on Casey’s part and laughing from the other’s before he finally was able to pull the shirt over his frame. Donnie however was just watching as his abs contracted with each twist. There was another tuck at his stomach similar to the earlier, he drank more alcohol to settle his flipping stomach. At the moment he felt it was the most obvious and sensible thing to do. Because it was April’s shirt it was not only very tight but also barley went passed his belly button. There was a silent pause as everyone watched as Casey adjusted shirt. “Told you it would fit.” This caused the group to laugh among themselves as some complimented Casey’s ability to pull off a crop top and others questioned the ability of the shirt to hold his form.

 

Donnie’s mind was already imagining what would happen if the sem around the shirt ripped, as everyone pointed out they were already close to bursting apart. There was that stomach flip again, truly something only more booze could solve. Maybe it was just that it was April's shirt on Casey, it just didn't look right. That must be it.

“You look really fuckin thupid.” Donnie chuckled as he took a few gulps of his drink. His voice was noticeably more slurred than the other’s, his body swaying as he sat just from tipping his cup back.

 

“Hey D,” Leo spoke up.

“Hmm”

“What are you drinking?”

“Uhhh.” Donnie looked down at his cup then back up locking eyes with his brother, “It’ths water.”

“Let me see it.”

“...No.”

“Why.” He asked though it didn’t sound much like a question.

“I don’t wanna.” Donnie lifted the cup to drink more before his wrist was grabbed by Leo. How did he get there so fast?

“Show me the drink, Donnie.”

“NO!” Quickly switched the cup to his other hand and tried to pull away from Leo.

“Donnie stop!” He tried reaching for his other hand only for Donnie to lean back to push Leo away with his legs.

“YOU CAN’T STOP ME, BITCH!” Because of his poor balance and attempts to kick his brother away, Donnie fell back. As Leo tried to regain composure, Donnie scrambled back to his feet and, on drunken legs, stood and ran the opposite direction, chugging down the rest of his cup. Everyone else was too taken back in shock to decide which side to be on, the fact everyone was also on varying levels of inebriation themselves.

“You were already so bad we told you not to drink anymore!” Leo stood up trying to follow Donnie as he dodged around him while giggling.

“Ya don’t...Ya don’t own me!” Donnie stressed grabbing a random cup that just happened to be Mikey’s. He was too busy laughing to care about his stolen drink, “I’m fine!”

“Donnie you are going to blackout!”

“No, I’m not!” Donnie chugged the cup and threw it to the ground, “I can hold my brooze jutht fine! See,” He gestured to himself as he leaned forward but almost stumbled, “I’m perfecthly fine.”

  


Donnie’s stomach lurched and contracted as the shots from earlier in the night and the snacks burned his throat before ending up in the toilet bowl he was currently crouched in front of. The torrent seemed to last forever as it forced tears from his eyes and his muscles to convulse. When it was finally over he rested his head against the edge of the toilet, thankful for how cold it was and also for how they had just cleaned it this morning. He took deep breaths trying to ease his nausea in his turning stomach. “Uhhhhh I feel awful.”

There was a soft sigh and Donnie felt the damp press of a cool wet towel to the nape of his neck. The same person lifted his face and offered a glass of water which he quickly used to clean out his mouth and gulping down the rest. It wasn’t long however until there was another flip of his stomach forcing out even more of the contents. As he relaxed from yet another horrid experience he felt the towel on his head and a hand caressed up and down his shell. “It’s all good man you’re fine. Just let it out.” Donnie couldn’t quite place the voice but it was very soothing. He vaguely heard them say something about filling up the glass but the world was already fading into blackness before he could make out the voices.

 

Donnie blacked out with the thought that he would never hear the end of this from Leo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the scene with Donnie and Leo but in a hotel room and a bottle of whiskey. That was me at a convention once. I and Donnie both ended the night the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I know nothing happened yet. Bummer.  
> Well, the next chapter will be coming soon!  
> Sometime next week  
> Maybe


End file.
